buried_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Gameplay
You click the 'New Game' button which you'll see on the menu screen once you run the app to start the game (duh!). This takes you to the talents screen, where you'll see the few perks that you can throw your hard earned money at except for the first one, 'Survivor', which you get in the beginning for free, which basically means nothing. Or balanced skills. The other perks include: *'Marksman' - gives you additional 25% equipped gun damage, better hit chance *'Athlete' - 25% more initial health *'Scavenger' - Item drops increased by 10%, and *'Communicator' - bonus to NPC relation - your relationship will not decrease if you refuse to help them. Once this is done, you will be taken (no, Liam Neeson will not save you) to the main screen which you will be seeing a lot, your scant hideout that you'll be decking out through out the game. A few things that you'd see at the top of this screen includes: *Days survived (your new achievement!) *Seasons, because you can *Time, because ain't nobody got time for that! *Weather, and you might just get upset, and *Temperature, 'cause you might just be roasted or frozen to death... Keep in mind of the time, as night is always scary, zombies' damage is more insane, and it is best to do what you are told. Below that are more important stats, including: *'Injury' - no, that cross does not make you more holier. Get damaged too often, and you run the risk of infections that are just not nice. Use Bandages to heal this stat - one bandage seems to heal between 1/4 and 1/2 of this bar. *'Infection' - feel like a zombie while you run away from one. Let it run too low and see your life flash before your eyes, like seriously. Use Ointments or Penicillin (or the crazy medication you can make yourself, haven't tried it yet myself though, too risky) to heal this bar. '''Side note: '''You can trade one Penicillin for two Ointments, if your friendship is high enough, which is actually more beneficial for you. *'Hunger' - for the best immersive experience, add stomach. Don't get too hungry, you'll starve to death. Think of the poor zombies. Once your hunger becomes low enough (it will start flashing red), an intestinal infection will also slowly start. Use food items, such as Canned Food, or foods made at the stove, to heal this bar. Eating uncooked/raw meat or potatoes can cause infection though, so avoid eating those without cooking them on the stove first. *'Energy' - every ounce of this is your only ticket to survival, because why not? Use Sleep (your bed) to heal this bar. If this is empty, you move slower, not too much though. *'Mood' - apparently, boredom can kill you here. Get your daily dose of black caffeine goodness to kick your noggins into overdrive! Energy not included. Use the chair to drink some coffee to heal this bar, or you can eat the Flavored Stew (last item you can make on the fully upgraded stove) which will heal some of this bar, but not a lot. (I personally don't bother with this, unless I've got an insane surplus of coffee beans. The coffee is an awesome trading item for pretty much anyone.) *'HP' - but of course. Because what better way to feel alive than to be 250/250 more than a zombie? Use sleep (your bed) to heal this bar as well. Below that, you will see the saddest monologue diary of yourself play out to you as each minute ticks by, so somebody can at least know their day can't get any worse. What encouragement.